Sekirei Plan
The Sekirei Plan (鶺鴒計画, Sekirei Keikaku), previously called S-Plan, was to protect the "sleeping birds" (sleeping Sekirei) safe from the hostile forces attacking Kamikura Island. However, it was later turned into a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition developed and overseen by Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI. The Plan has concluded in the manga, and its future was left uncertain after the conclusion of the second season of the anime. It is hinted by Matsu that there will be 6 stages in total.Sekirei Manga chapter 34 During the third stage Minaka Hiroto announced that the number of Jinki an Ashikabi possesses equals the chances he/she has in the later stages of the Sekirei Plan.Sekirei Manga chapter 117 First stage Sekirei are freed and must find their Ashikabi for winging. This stage ended when 90% of the Sekirei had been winged.Sekirei Manga chapter 18 Second stage Tokyo becomes a closed city. No Sekirei and Ashikabi can leave, and those that attempt to are quickly hunted down by the Disciplinary Squad. The Ashikabi must wing the remaining 10% unwinged Sekirei. Third stage A series of matches between Ashikabi. The prize for the winner of the match is one of the Jinki. The purpose of this stage seems to be to test the bond between the Ashikabis and their Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 74 First Match Three teams (Ashikabi and up to three Sekirei) participate. Rules are, the first Ashikabi who gets the Jinki is the winner.Sekirei Manga chapter 75 Participants: *Mikogami Hayato (winner)Sekirei Manga chapter 78 *Seo Kaoru *Sanada Nishi Second Match Five pairs (Ashikabi and one Sekirei) participate in the second match. Rules are, the first Ashikabi who gets the Jinki is the winner.Sekirei Manga chapter 79 Participants: *Takano Kouji (winner)Sekirei Manga chapter 80 *others unknown Third Match Three teams (Ashikabi and up to three Sekirei) participate.Sekirei Manga chapter 84 Rules are, a Battle Royal. The last Ashikabi who still has Sekirei wins.Sekirei Manga chapter 86 Participants: *Sahashi Minato (winner)Sekirei Manga chapter 94 *Higa Izumi *Ichinomiya Natsuo (retreated during the MatchSekirei Manga chapter 93) When the participants are revealed, Matsu surmises that Minaka gathered his greatest threats (Minato of the North, and Higa of the East) to be eliminated by the Disciplinary Squad under the guise of the games of the Sekirei Plan. Fourth Match For the 4th match all Ashikabi are intended to participate even so Minaka mentioned that attendance would be optional. The prize would be the remaining Jinki which would equal chances of success in the later stages. The location this time is on board of the "The Minaka", a luxury cruise ship.Sekirei Manga chapter 119 On board of it is held the "Treasure hunting battle royal" game, the goal is to retrieve the remaining 3 Jinki hidden on board. The moment all three are found and are in the hands of the Ashikabi the fourth match will end. It doesn't matter whether they end up with three different Ashikabi, or if they fall all into one Ashikabi's hands. In case all Jinki aren't discovered within a designated time the last three Ashikabi who remain with Sekirei unterminated would each receive one of the three Jinki.Sekirei Manga chapter 120 Once all Jinki were in the hands of Ashikabi the 4th match ended, the countdown began and all Sekirei with an Ashikabi on the cruiser without a Jinki got terminated.Sekirei Manga chapter 131 Participants known by name: *Sahashi Minato *Sahashi Yukari *Sanada Nishi *Seo Kaoru *Oosumi Orihiko *Yashiro Itsuki *several more unnamed Ashikabi Before the Match even started, 5 Ashikabi retreated frightened by the powerful participants.Sekirei Manga chapter 118 The remaining unnamed Ashikabi were bribed by Higa Izumi to take down Sahashi Minato, in return they would receive aid to leave the Sekirei Plan. In this match Sahashi Minato, Sanada Nishi and Seo Kaoru are allied to carry out a special plan developed by Matsu. Fourth stage (Kamikura Island) The remaining Ashikabis from the Third Stage and all of their Sekirei are gathered up by MBI and transported to Kamikura Island, which has somehow moved itself to the bay at the capital. The Ashikabis immediately begin suffering effects similar to radiation poisoning due to the composition of the island (Sekirei are protected by their Sekirei Cores and normal humans are unaffected). First "Match" Minaka explains that all of the Ashikabis will die (and therefore so will their Sekirei) unless the 8 Jinki are taken to 8 specific points on the island and placed in special correspondingly-numbered receptacles by an Ashikabi; and there are only 5 minutes to accomplish this. This presents a problem because Minato possesses two Jinki, but their receptacles are on opposite sides of the island; there's no way he can get to both in 5 minutes. Minaka reveals that he is also an Ashikabi, and therefore can take one of them if Minato will agree to split his team. Faced with no alternative, Minato agrees. Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Matsu go with Minaka; Homura, Kazehana and Kusano remain with Minato. Second Match As soon as the Jinki are placed in their receptacles and activated, impassable walls of light surround all of the sites by pairs; thereby creating four arenas occupied by two Ashikabis and their respective Sekirei. Minaka announces that the next challenge is for each pairing to fight to the finish; and if there is not a clear winner within one hour, both Ashikabis and their Sekirei will be terminated. Pairings * Sanada vs. Mikogami * Minato (split squad, Minato leading) vs. Higa * Minato (split squad, Matsu leading due to Minaka choosing to flee from the area) vs. Seo * Oosumi vs. Natsuo Fifth/Final Stage (Kouten) The last surviving Ashikabi and Sekirei battle Sekirei #01 on the Kouten for the final match. 'Match ' * Minato Sahashi (Ashikabi) and Musubi (Sekirei representative from his group) vs. Miya Anime and Manga differences *In the Anime Tsukiumi's winging instead of Matsu's triggered the second stage.Sekirei anime season 1 episode 07 *In the Anime the third stage has not started yet References Category:Sekirei Universe